


vent

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Its a vent fic, Short, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door





	vent

The emotions are like a whirlwind. Surrounding me, suffocating me. They grasp their way back into me, telling me i’m happy, telling me i’m fine. Then, when i’m at my highest point, they take me and drag me down to rock bottom.

They like to take control of everything, blinding me. The world is a blurred haze, and all I can focus on is the hot salty tears pouring from my eyes an the sobs emitting from my mouth. 

They reach at my neck, suffocating out anything that was once joyous. 

The world is dull and grey. Things that used to get me happy are now another haze in the blur of grey that I used to call a day.

No one cares enough to save me from my self hate it seems.


End file.
